totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. Na początek – walka płci!
Chris: Witam was drodzy widzowie. Za chwilę rozpocznie się emocjonująca walka o przetrwanie no i o 1 000 000 dolców. Hehe, nasi uczestnicy pewnie myślą, że będzie łatwo, ale szybko damy im do zrozumienia, że to nie jest jakiś szkolny obóz na wyspie. To prawdziwy obóz przetrwania. Nie wierzycie? To przyłączcie się do nas w serii Wyzwania... Totalnej... Porażki... Chris: No dobrze. Za chwilę na wyspę przybędzie 20 zupełnie nowych, szalonych uczestników, gotowych zrobić wszystko za milion dolców. Prawie zawsze co 3 dni, po jakimś ciężkim zadaniu odpadać będzie jedna osoba. I tak aż do finału, gdzie spotkają się dwie, najsilniejsze osoby. No ale dość gadania. Czas zacząć. Colin: Wow! Może być ciężko. Hej Chris. Megan: Siema Chris. Więc to jest ta wyspa? No cóż... Jak przetrwam pierwszy tydzień, to będzie dobrze. Heh. Drake: Joł Chris. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie za łatwo, chociaż chciałbym zdobyć ten milion. A i poznałem Maxa. Max: No, fajnie nam się gadało. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy w jednej drużynie. Claire: Ojej. Na ulotce to lepiej wyglądało, ale no cóż... Violet: O k***a... Beznadzieja... Witaj Chris... Steve: Hej Chris. To jakaś kpina z tymi łodziami. Czemu nie mogłem mieć swojej? Zeke: Ej, a co? Niefajnie się gadało? Steve: Nie no fajnie, ale liczyłem na jakieś extra wejście. A zresztą... Nieważne... Rose: No nieźle, nieźle. Chyba będzie łatwiej, niż myślałam. Vanessa: Witaj Chris. Jak miło Cię widzieć. O, na żywo wyglądasz jeszcze szczuplej. A gdzie reszta uczestników? Chris: Tam są. Możesz do nich dołączyć. Vanessa: To świetnie. Hej ludzie... Willie: Cześć Chris. Fajnie cię poznać. Liczę, że zostanę jak najdłużej na wyspie. Julie: Nie no. A liczyłam na coś bardziej luksusowego... Sami: Ha! Już nie takie wyzwania podejmowałam. Chyba mogę powalczyć. Chad: Cześć Chris. Pomyślałem, że przyda mi się odrobina przygody. Josie: Hmmm... Myślę, że będzie spoko. Joe: Witaj Chris. Witajcie wszyscy. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się dogadywać. Sally: Juhu! Wreszcie na wyspie! Ale będzie fajnie! Witaj Chris! Juhu! Charlie: Heh, dokładnie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Uwielbiam cię Chris! Jesteś moim ulubionym prowadzącym. Fajnie będzie być w jednym z twoich programów. Lilly: No nawet fajnie. Ale gdzie jest jakaś porządna łazienka? Lucas: No tak. Ostatni będą pierwszymi. Hejka Chris. Chris: Mamy już wszystkich. Witajcie w Wyzwaniach Totalnej Porażki! No cóż, moja rada - jak chcecie wygrać......NIE ODPADAJCIE! Violet: Ale mi rada... Beznadzieja... Później przed domkami Chris: Teraz czas podzielić was na drużyny. Uwaga: Colin, Max, Willie, Chad, Drake, Claire, Sami, Violet, Rose, Lilly, wy będziecie się nazywać Komety. Wasz domek to ten po lewej. Teraz: Steve, Joe, Zeke, Charlie, Lucas, Megan, Sally, Vanessa, Josie, Julie, wy będziecie Błyskawicami i wasz domek będzie po prawej. Teraz macie czas na wprowadzenie się a za 2 godziny widzimy się na placu głównym. Drake: Co? Zadanie? Chris: No tak, a co myślałeś? Wszyscy: I tak zaczyna się pierwsze zadanie. Chris: Teraz panowie z każdej drużyny staną naprzeciwko siebie i podobnie panie. Więc zapraszam. Tuż przed Górą Strachu. Chris: Panowie, wy wtoczycie te 10 głazów na szczyt. Która drużyna zrobi to szybciej, zdobędzie punkt. Czas start! A tymczasem chodźmy do dziewczyn. W kuchnii Chris: Drogie panie. Póki co nasz nowy szef jeszcze nie przyjechał, więc mamy do dypozycji kuchnię. Która drużyna przygotuje mi lepszy posiłek, wygrywa. Najpierw Komety. Komety Claire: Hmmm. Może trochę tego i tego... Sami: Widzę, że znasz się na tym. To dobrze. Przynajmniej ty. Lilly: Ej! Ja też tam trochę potrafię! Pokaż Claire pomogę ci... Violet: A ja nie ukrywam, że nie umiem i się nie wtrącam. Rose: Ej no! Z takim podejściem na pewno nie wygramy! Sami: Uspokój się dziewczyno. Jest dobrze. Później Chris: Hmmm... Hmm... Niezłe, daje 9 punktów. Teraz kolej Błyskawic. Tymczasem na górze Colin: Hej! Nieźle nam idzie. Max: Nie gadaj, tylko pchaj. Błyskawice Steve: Chłopaki szybciej. Tamci są już zmęczeni. Możemy ich dogonić. Colin: Tak! Już prawie! Steve: No, mówiłem, że nam się uda. Chad: Colin ciamajdo! Colin: Ojej... Znów w kuchnii Megan: Chyba nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać. Vanessa: O rany! Co wy! Przecież to proste. Po jakimś czasie. Chris: Hmm... Hm... Nawet niezłe, ale... Przyznam punkt Kometom. Dziewczyny z Komet: Tak!!! Wieczorem przy ognisku Chris: Dobrze. pierwsze zadania za nami. Zmęczeni? Chad: Nie wkurzaj mnie... Chris: W takim razie pocieszę was, że nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie. Macie kredyt bezpieczeństwa, ale musicie dziś wybrać kapitanów w swoich drużynach. Do jutra! U Komet Rose: No to nieśmiało powiem, że ja bym chciała być. Lilly: Wybacz Rose, ale, z całym szacunkiem, to Sami powinna nim być. W końcu poprowadziła nas do zwycięstwa. Chad: A czemu nikt z chłopaków? Violet: Ty się akurat nie powinieneś odzywać. Wyście przegrali. Max (do Chada): Chyba ma rację. Lilly: Dobrze. Kto jest za Sami? Sami: Hmm.. Dziękuję. Postaram się porowadzić całą naszą drużynę do 2. rundy. Lilly: Tak trzymaj siostra! U Błyskawic Zeke: No cóż dziewczyny, nie obraźcie się, ale ja jestem za Steve'em. Megan: Ale my się zgadzamy. Nie znalazłyśmy wśród nas nikogo odpowiedniego. Vanessa: Halo? A ja? Josie: Wybacz, ale nie za bardzo widzimy cię jako przywódczynię. Vanessa: Pfff... Lucas: No więc jak dziewczyny? Steve? Sally: Jak najbardziej. Julie: A czemu nie? Steve: Dziękuję wam wszystkim. Postaram się was nie zawieść. Wszyscy: Niech żyją Błyskawice! Wygramy! Chris: A więc mamy za sobą pierwsze zadania. Jutro jednak zacznie się prawdziwa rywalizacja i ktoś będzie musiał już odpaść. Co czeka naszych obozowiczów? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Wyzwań... Totalnej... Porażki... Kategoria:Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki